All The Anger
by Chikie008
Summary: Hanna and Emily are dating, but are in a fight. What happens when Emily asks Hanna to talk? Where does one thing lead to? Mature content, lesbian content, if you do not like/are a homophobic person, do not read ;) One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pretty Little Liars' or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Warning: Sexual content, lesbianism and language. Read at own risk xD**

* * *

"We need to _talk_," Emily said as she approached Hanna who was leaning on her locker.

"Excuse me?" Hanna replied, raising an eyebrow. It was Emily who had said that she didn't want to talk to Hanna ever again, never whatsoever.

"We need to talk," Emily repeated, desperation in her eyes, but not in her actions.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who said you didn't want to talk-"

"Please."

The blonde was surprised and shocked at the look of pain that flashed through her girlfriend's eyes.

She reluctantly nodded.

* * *

"Ditching school, are we?" Hanna said sarcastically as she followed Emily who was walking towards her car. To her surprise, came the swimmer's reply.

"Yes."

* * *

The couple finally reached Spencer's empty house - the Hastings (minus Spencer) were all on a trip to New York and Spencer was at school, so coast clear.

"Um... and why exactly are we using Spencer's house?" Hanna curiously asked.

"My mom has a day off of work, and I don't think she'd really like the idea of me ditching school..."

"Oh..."

Emily gently took Hanna's hand and lead her to Spencer's room, to... talk their problems out.

"..."

For a good five to ten minutes, there was silence. Complete utter silence.

"We need to talk," Emily said, in the same monotone-ish voice that she had used prior.

"No."

"We need to."

"We're the way we are because of talking. I'm not talking, Emily," Hanna said, not even giving her girlfriend's idea a chance.

"Well then I'm going to talk and you're gonna sit there and listen." The tanned swimmer said it more as a command than anything.

"I'm leaving," Hanna said, standing up at heading towards the door.

"We're not finished here!" Emily angrily said, grabbing Hanna's shoulder if that was possible. She spun Hanna around, them breathing on each other, faces, inches away from one another.

Emily couldn't resist any longer. As Hanna opened her mouth to say something like, _'let go!'_, lips crashed into her own.

Hanna's body experienced a _lot_ of emotions during the first three seconds - butterflies, anger, excitement, comfort, but back to butterflies again.

"Mmm," she moaned into her partner's mouth, finally giving in to the urge to kiss her back. Those _soft_, _soft_, lips.

As things heated up, Emily traced her tongue against Hanna's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The blonde gladly accepted.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Emily pinned Hanna against the wall.

"Mm..." Hanna groaned as Emily gently sucked on that sensitive spot of Hanna's. The spot that drove her absolutely _insane_. Soon, the brunette's lips returned to Hanna's now-swollen ones, paying equal attention to them.

But the blonde suddenly broke the kiss.

"Hanna? What's wrong?" A very turned-on Emily asked.

"Let's take this to the bed, babe," Hanna whispered seductively into Emily's ear.

"That's my girl," Emily mumbled once again, her lips, holding Hanna's lips hostage again.

* * *

"Em..." The blonde moaned, Emily trailing a trail of gentle and soft kisses down Hanna's now shirtless upper half. "Gosh..."

"You're so beautiful, baby, so beautiful," Emily complemented Hanna's curvy figure and the blonde took the chance to sit up and remove her partner's top, and the 'top' underneath the top. She then just stared and stared at Emily's chest - no, this wasn't the first time there were... um... 'being intimate' with each other, but her perfect chest got Hanna _every_ time. _Every time._

"Lay down, Blondie," Emily said in her husky tone, gently pushing Hanna back down. Both girls' centres were _throbbing_ with desire now.

As lips met lips again, Emily's hands found themselves slowly pushing Hanna's underwear off.

"Emily..." Hanna panted, desperation present in her voice. Emily, however, had _no_ intentions of giving her girlfriend the release she needed. Not yet, at least...

"Yes, Hanna?" she innocently asked, gently stroking the blonde's cheek with her thumb. "Hm?"

"Baby, please..." Hanna threw her head back, fault being half frustration and half... pleasure...

"What do you want, Hanna? Tell me..." Emily grinned, sexily whispering in the blond's ear.

"I want you to, no, I _need_ you to... to..." Hanna's breathing became heavier as her partner's hand slowly crept in 'down there'.

"Yes, Han, go on... What is it that you want me to do?" Emily chuckled lightly to herself, lightly sucking on Hanna's stone-erect nipples.

"Emily Fields, I need you to fucking give me a release!" Hanna shouted, 'anger' spilling out of her.

"Mm, there we go," Emily laughed, kissing her lover's flat stomach. She knew that even _she_ wouldn't be able to keep it in any longer.

Emily placed two fingers in Hanna, and began to rub herself on her partner's leg.

"Fuck... Emily... baby..." Hanna heavily panted, thrusting her hips to match Emily's rhythm.

"Mm..." Emily too, moaned in pleasure as Hanna's leg took care of her.

The dominant partner added a third finger in her rhythm and Hanna started screaming. Literally.

"OH FUCK, EMILY, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Hanna's panting became heavier by the second. Emily felt Hanna tighten then BOOM. Hanna was gone.

The swimmer, however, continued rubbing herself on Hanna's leg, and soon, she too, climaxed.

"Shit..." she whispered before collapsing on top on Hanna, breathing heavily.

"Amazing," Hanna whispered, her lips getting to work right away. Emily, as tired as she was, responded to the passionate kiss, it, getting deeper and more heated (again!) by the minute.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood someone.

"Oh my fucking gosh," Spencer mumbled, her cheeks turning into the colour of blood. "You... you guys c-continue your... thing... I-I just need to get my h-hockey stick."

Now, Hanna, being herself, whispered into an exhausted Emily's ear.

"Babe, let's scar Spencer... for life..."

Emily smirked and nodded.

"Ah, baby..." Hanna 'moaned', just as Emily disappeared under the covers.

"Guys..." Spencer whispered from where she was standing, with her back facing them.

"Oh, yes, Emily, baby, faster!" Hanna nearly burst out laughing while fake 'moaning', and she could feel Emily's head on her stomach, 'vibrating' with laughter.

"OHHHHH... Emmmmm..." Hanna 'panted', breathing heavily on purpose.

"Guys, please..." Spencer's voice was... shaky.

Hanna lost it.

"Spencer, you actually thought we were..." Hanna laughed like there was no tomorrow. Emily too, emerged from underneath the covers, shaking with laughter.

"Dear God, please save me..." Spencer practically ran out the room, barely remembering to shut the door.

"Brilliant, babe. absolutely brilliant!" Emily kissed Hanna's cheek, proceeding to gently nibbling on her ear.

"Another round?" The blonde asked, shuddering at the contact.

"Mm..." Emily said, already busy on round two.

_This_ was the life...

* * *

"Spencer, you okay?" Aria asked Spencer who had just flown down the stairs.

"I... I'm scarred for life..." Spencer muttered, barely audible, which left Aria confused.

Just then, you could hear the screams and moans coming from upstairs.

"Oh..." Aria's cheeks turned a rosie red, she, suddenly becoming fascinated in the coffee mug she was holding.

"I... I need air... Oh my gosh, I need to get those images and... sounds out of my head..." Spencer practically ran out the door.

"YES, EMILY!"

"Wait for me!" Aria shouted, eyes wide, as she followed Spencer out the door.

Walking in on two of your best friends... having... a 'intimate moment'... was a shit-load of awkwardness...

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks** **for** **reading (:**_

_**Chikie008**_


End file.
